Meet Me Halfway
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: She looked shocked. "Glee? Really? I heard that was kind of- um." He looked at her. "Gay?"
1. A Little Help From My Friends

_A/n: Okay, so Glee is one of my FAVORITE shows! I practically sit in the fetal position until the next episode comes on. (Okay, I may be over dramatizing that a smidge... but you get the picture!) This is just an experimental thing, and I may not get the characters right. Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**

* * *

****(narrator) **_So Finn likes Rachel A LOT, and he decided to step up his game since Jesse (her ex that came from Vocal Adrenaline) went back and pretty much deserted her. Kurt still likes Finn, but they're going through a rough patch. Kurt's dad kicked Finn out of the house because he called Kurt a- nevermind. Quinn lives with Mercedes, Sylvester is still slightly hot for Mr. Shue, and Mrs. Corcoran hasn't been mentioned in a while... That's what you missed, on GLEE._**  
**

"I don't know what you're whining about, Kurt. I think these costumes look awesome."

Kurt's hands met his hips. "That's what Janet Jackson said _before_ her Super Bowl performance became a strip-tease!"

"I heard 'strip-tease'?" Puck tuned himself into our conversation, rudely leaving the other.

"I heard Super Bowl." Finn soon followed, turning his chair.

While Kurt couldn't be mad at Finn, even after _the incident_, he needed to get his head out of his butt. His very _cute_ butt. "Regionals," he tossed the outfits at him, "Outfits," he still looked confused. "and _GLEE CLUB_, Finn!"

"Are you saying we're not focused?" Puck stood up, taking a few steps toward Kurt.

Kurt tried swallowing the lump in his throat and stood his ground. "How are we supposed to talk Regionals when all your hormone-filled heads can think about are," he shivered, "_vaginas_."

"What does football have to do with- gah! Never mind! You're getting on my last nerve Hummel!"

"What are you going to do, Puckerman?" Mercedes folded her arms. "Are you going to beat him up for telling you the truth?"

Puck huffed. He knew Kurt was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that to the little fag.

"What are you all doing, _sitting around_?" Rachel Berry's voice rang over the bickering. "Regionals are coming up people! Start pulling your weight!"

Kurt fumed on the other side of the room. How dare she come in and say that to him? He _was _pulling his weight. _He_ was the one trying to motivate everyone _else_. 'Of course', he thought, little Miss Ray-Of-Fricken-Sunshine had to put her own two cents in. Well, it was more like a penny because he never really listened to her anyway.

"I haven't slept in a week," Quinn grumbled. "And my heart is on fire right now."

Artie frowned, "Yeah, and my wheel rusted up this morning..."

"Come one guys! Quit being selfish!"

[music starts]

(All, _Kurt, _**Rachel, **_Finn_, Puck, **_Quinn,_ Mercedes_,_**)

**What would you think if I sang out of tune?**  
**Would you stand up and walk out on me?**  
**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,**  
**And I'll try not to sing out of key.**

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

**Do you need anybody?**  
_I need somebody to love._  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_**I want somebody to love.**_

**What do I do when my love is away?**_**  
**_(Does it worry you to be alone?)_**  
**How do I feel by the end of the day?**  
**_(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_**  
**_**No, I get by with a little help from my friends,**_**  
**_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
**Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends**

**Do you need anybody?**_**  
**_I need somebody to love._**  
**_**Could it be anybody?**_**  
**_I want somebody to love.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?**  
**_**Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.**_**  
**What do you see when you turn out the light?**  
**_**I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.**_**  
**_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,**_**  
**_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_**  
**_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!

"That's what I like to hear! Team work!" Mr. Schue clapped for us.

"It took a lot of work, Mr. Shue, but I got them pumped!" Rachel smiled, taking her usual seat next to Finn.

"I'm sure you did, Rachel." he mused. "Okay, seeing you all working together gave me an idea for an assignment for this week."

"Let me guess! Team work?" Puck threw out there.

"No! It's obviously something more in depth. Coming from Mr. Shue, it's probably some thing like 'friendship' or 'dissension'." Rachel spit out.

"What's dissension mean?" Puck muttered to Santana.

"Oh, I know." Britt raised her hand, "I got one last week for skipping class."

"Britt, that's a 'detention'." Mercedes corrected her.

"What's a 'detention'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt remembered in his room when he was having a full-fledged make out with this girl. He felt the urge to vomit. He was 110% gay, and he was sure of it.

"Love songs!"

Kurt bubbled with emotion, and turned to look at Finn, who was eying Rachel from the corner of his eye. What the hell did he see in her?

"And to make this an even more challenging assignment, _I _am picking partners."

There was a universal 'Ugh' that circulated around the room that stopped at Kurt. "Mr. Shue... I don't think..."

"The list will be posted tomorrow. Class dismissed."


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool to be a Glee writer? Too bad I'm not. :[**

**(narrator)**_Rachel was being her usual ball of sunshine, Kurt was finally sticking up for himself, and Quinn's almost to term. Oh yeah, and Mr. Shue had this crazy idea for an assignment that involved him picking partners for 'love songs', and the glee club wasn't to crazy about it. That's what you missed on GLEE._

"Out of my way, people! Important news coming up!" Rachel shoved her way through the crowd. She was about to explode with anticipation. Not only had Mr. Shue caused her two sleepless nights of his lack-of-posting-partners, but he had also given her the toughest assignment of all. Every song she listened to reminded her of Jesse, and how he broke her heart. That's why she was doing a fast-paced song with a lot of dancing. She secretly hoped she wouldn't get Finn because of how much he loved her. It would only hurt them both more dueting with her on a love song. What was Mr. Shue thinking?

"Is it up yet?" Finn fell in step with her.  
She almost smacked him. "That's what I'm trying to see, if people - would - just - move!" she was shoving now. "I'm freaking out, Finn. Freaking out."

The two of them caught up to Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt looked like he'd just dropped an Armani sweater in a toilet. "I'm ruined."  
Mercedes took a hold of his shoulders. "Who did you get partnered with?"

"It's too awful to even repeat... okay, Puck."

"Aw, Shue's out of his mind!" Finn cut in. "No way Puck will sing with you. Ah- no offense."

Kurt still couldn't believe what he'd found out. Him and Puck? Singing a love song to each other? Why did God hate him so much? Oh... right. "None taken."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Oh no. Artie- hold my bag."

Not only had Mr. Shue paired Kurt with the biggest jock up for a project, but he paired them up to sing a love song to each other. This would not go over well. And it didn't; Kurt was in the dumpster by second period.

"Mr. Shuester, hear me out. I'm not gay, nor have I have never thought of being gay. Why did you pair me up with him?" Puck shouted in eighth period Glee Club.

"Well, the assignment is much deeper than that, Puck. It's not just about relationships. By the way, there is nothing wrong with being gay." He looked at Kurt, who sat there, twiddling his thumbs. "You two haven't been getting along very well lately. Maybe this will change some things up."

"Thank you Mr. Schue. Now, I would like to have a word with you about myself," she glared at Artie, who was chatting with Tina.

"What is it Rachel?" they walked into the hallway.

"I understand this assignment inside and out." she began, "But I don't see why would pair me up with Artie. I mean, you know about Jesse, and I would think you would understand my song choice. A fast-paced dance number."

"Rachel,"

"I mean Artie is an amazing singer-"

"You don't-"

"But he can't dance."

There was a silence. "Rachel, Artie is a member of Glee Club. That means he is your friend. You will do this duet with him. You cleary don't know the purpose of the assignment. End of story. Now go sit down."

She couldn't believe it. She was going o have to pick another song... No. She wasn't. No way this was ruining her. She would make him dance, if it was the last thing she did.

"Hey Rachel?" A scared voice muttered from behind her.

She turned around to see Artie sitting there. "Yes?" she responded sourly.

"I know you wanted to do a fast song... so I thought that maybe-"

"You thought that what, huh? Ruining my assignment wasn't enough for you?"

"You can still do the dance number. I just wanted to let you know that." he frowned, wheeling around and into the other room. Why did she feel so horrible?

* * *

**KurtxPuck **  
**RachelxArtie**  
**TinaxSantana**  
**BrittxMike**  
**FinnxQuinnxOC (character i'm adding in)**  
**MercedesxMatt**


	3. Quinn and Finn

_A/n: Just to let you all know, the painrings at the bottom were the partners... sorry I didn't label it! My bad! On the list that Schuester hung, it only says "FinnxQuinn" because the OC comes in later, sorry again!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Although, I do own the OC you will meet. Beat that!**

Quinn Fabray sat stairing at the list of partners. She could cry. Her and Finn? Schue was crazy. She wasn't in the mood to sing at all. Maybe she could call in sick or something? Well, she couldn't abandon Finn like that... maybe she could get some squirmy freshman to join Glee or something? No, she thought. That would never work. They would have to audition. A light clicked in her head. "Talent show." she smirked, glancing at the poster next to the list and plucking it off the wall.

"Mr. Schue?" she whispered, opening the door to his fourth period Spanish class.

"Quinn? Come in." he took his glasses off. "Get to work," he muttered to some of his whispering kids.

"I was wondering if I could make an announcement about the talent show?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!" he smiled, standing up. "Class, pay attention. This is Quinn. She's here to talk about the talent show. Go ahead."

"Good afternoon fourth period Spanish class," She then began to fabricate her evil plan.

* * *

After school, Finn Hudson was sitting at the dinner table awkwardly listening to Kurt Hummel, his new stepbrother and Glee-mate, describe the latest trend in the fashion industry. He couldn't make out half of the things coming out of his mouth. All the French brand names were overwhelming. He didn't even understand Spanish, and he'd been in that class for over a year.

"Ah- Kurt, could you maybe- let your father talk?"

Finn let out a huge breath and sent a thankful look his mother's way. She smiled and went on with her dinner while Burt, Kurt's dad, talked about the baseball scores. He couldn't catch on to that either. Quinn Fabray, his pregnant ex, flowed through his brain. She had been there since yesterday before school when he saw his name next hers for the Glee duets. Mr. Shue knew about their delimma, so why in the world would he pair the two of them together? He didn't want to sound like Rachel and Puck, but why?

"Finn?"

He blinked away her face and looked at him.

Kurt frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better." he noticed that the table was clear, so he stood up and walked to his room. Or rather, their room. Well, it wasn't really their room. Some nights he slept in the bathtub.

"You were really out of it during dinner. I probably caught more sports doo-da than you did, and that's really saying something." Kurt followed, trying to shake it out of his mind.

He reeled around to look at Kurt. "I got partnered with Quinn."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I know," Finn turned back around to sit on his bed. "What do I do?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "You're asking for my advice?"

Finn shrugged. "This project is making me crazy..."

"Okay, listen. It's just a project. Talk to Quinn, maybe, she will be fine with it?"

"I'll talk to Quinn if you talk to Puck." Finn challenged.

Kurt straightened up. See Finn upset versus getting beaten up... "Deal."

* * *

"You want Glee Club to sponsor the talent show?" Figgins muttered over a freshly brewed cup of Starbucks coffee.  
Quinn smiled from the chair across from him. "I think it would be awesome." Awesomely evil...

"I don't know... I was going to cancel the darn thing. Too much time and money wasted away..."

"You can't cancel! The more talent you find in this school, the more members of Glee Club. The more members of Glee Club we have, the more endorsements and winnings you get. I just want to make this the best school possible." She ended it with a smile.

He stamped his signature on the sheet and took a big, confident gulp of his coffee. "You go make it so!"

Quinn walked out of the principal's office one step closer to bring her plan to life-

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Oh no..." she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm glad I caught you." Finn smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I can't."

"And- wait what?"

"I can't sing." she whispered, pointing to her throat. "Strep. If I talk to much, it might get worse and hurt the baby."

He nodded, "Oh, sorry. I guess that means no duet."

"I'm so sorry, Finn. Maybe next time?" she patted his shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Don't worry about it..." he was confused and happy at the same time.


	4. Summertime In Spring

_A/n: So how was that last chapter? Lot's of evil! haha. I know Quinn's not super evil much anymore, but I figured it would be fun to add that. Besides, the OC needs a partner! _

**(narrator) So Mr. Shue picked partners for this week's assignments. LOVE SONGS! Quinn got Principal Figgins to make Glee Club sponsor the talent show, so she can get new kids in the club just because she doesn't want to sing with Finn. Finn asked Kurt for advice, which you know he was thrilled about, and they agreed on talking it out with their 's what you missed on GLEE.**

Noah Puckerman hated his name. That's why he shortened it to 'Puck' in the first place. Not 'Pucker'. Not 'Puke'. 'Puck'. But when he saw her, he really didn't care. "Hello," he slid in front of her, offering his hand. "I'm Noah Puckerman."

Her face grew red as she took his hand. "Summer,"

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Um- what are you doing?"

"Taking in the sweet smell of Summer," he smiled at her.

Her face faded into a deep maroon. "S- smoothe."

"I know." He nodded, offering her a tour of the school, which she gladly accepted.

Kurt and Mercedes were lounging by their lockers, watching the sick puppy at his game.

"He's good." Mercedes shook her head.

Kurt nodded. "Too good. He's definitely not going to give a hoot about Glee now."

"Now?"

They smiled at each other. After a few more moments of idle chatter, Finn arrived.

"Ah- Kurt?"

He'd been caught by suprise. Finn was usually googly eyeing Rachel in the auditorium during her vocal practices right now. Kurt shut his locker and turned around, "Yes, Finn?"

"I need to talk to you. Man to- uh..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I got it- Mercedes, I'll catch you later."

"See you, Kurt."

"Now, what do you need?" He was trying to hide his enthusiasm without sounding too eager.

"I need some more adivce."

His heart almost stopped. "Okay, what's the problem?"

He took a deep breath. "Quinn lost her voice."

Kurt stopped walking. "She- what? That's awful!"

"What am I supposed to do? Schuester's assignment means a lot to me. I was trying to work it out with her, but she said that-"

"Talent show! Every single person should be on this list! You're all talented!" Rachel Berry's voice rose over the crowd. "But not as much as me, of course."

"Talent show?" Finn asked as she walked by.

"Yeah," she stopped next to him. "Figgins got Glee to sponsor it. I think it's a great idea! I mean, we might find more members! You know, forty-seven percent of-"

"Hey Rachel. I think you might want to..." Finn pointed to the group of kids huddled around the recently posted list.

"One at a time!" she shouted at them, stomping away.

"This has Sylvester written all over it." Finn turned back to Kurt.

"She's smarter than that." he shook his head, "Well, a little bit.''

* * *

"She's amazingly hot." Puck muttered to Artie before Glee started.

"You know, Puck. I really didn't care the first time you said it, so..."

Finn turned around. "Who are you talking about?"

"The new babe." Finn looked clueless, "You haven't seen her? Duuuuddeee. She's one smokin' piece of ass."

Kurt and Mercedes came in glggling.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked, standing up.

They looked at each other, trying to suppress laughs.

"Seriously."

"We were just talking about Summer."

He folded his arms. "What about her?"

Kurt sat down next to Quinn. "She's got great skin."

"She was telling me how nice people are here. I invited her to come to Cheerios practice later since she said she used to cheer." Mercedes explained.

"So... she's going to see my boys too?" Puck wondered out loud.

"Wait. She's coming to football?" Finn jumped in. "To watch?"

"She's definitely on the track team," Tina added, "I saw her gym bag."

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester smiled as he walked in.

"Stop the presses!" Rachel shouted when she came in. "Announcement!"

"Um- Rachel..."

"Principal Figgins has informed me that we will be sponsoring the talent show. Now-"

"What?" Mr. Schue interrupted her. "Talent show? When did this happen?"

Now, Rachel Berry wasn't someone you just interrupted. She had something to say, and you could have your input when she was done. She had let Mr. Schuester slide plenty of times, but this was important. "As of this morning, we're in charge. I think Mrs. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, " she smiled at him, "and Principal Figgins will be excellent judges."

"Rachel, what about Regionals?"

She frowned at him, "If we're not capable enough to juggle both things, then we're not ready."

It was quiet for the rest of the rehearsal.

* * *

"Do you see her?" Puck asked Finn while they were stretching.

"I don't even know what she looks like." he whispered back.

"You'll know."

And he did. He could spot her blond hair from across the field. He couldn't say anything. He could barely even hear coach yelling at him for doing the same stretch for five minutes, and he really didn't care.

"Dude!"

"You were right." Finn told him during water break. "She's pretty."

"Told you so. I'm going to go throw her some of my game. You're welcome to tag along and watch." he winked, heading off to score.

Finn had to admit, Puck had a lot of luck with girls, but he decided to follow him in case he struck out.

"Hello, ladies." Puck greeted them, tucking his helmet under his arm.

"Noah Puckerman," Summer smiled, 'We meet again."

"Are you enjoying the view?" he pretended to flisk dust off his shoulder.

She caught sight of Finn chatting with one of the Cheerios. "Um, who's your friend?" she nodded toward him.

Puck frowned, turning around. "Him? Oh that's just Finn," he shrugged. "Don't worry about him."

"Finn?" she raised an eyebrow. Not a very common name. "What does he... do? On the team I mean."

Puck hated talking about football because he wasn't the playmaker. "Does it matter?"

"Jealous!" she put her hands on her hips.

"He's the quarterback, and I'm not jealous." he growled, folding his arms and dropping his helmet in the process.

"Whatever," she laughed, lightly punching his shoulder. "player."

"Watch your back, girl." he joked, jogging across the field.

"Finn," she muttered to herself, watching him jog back too. She was definitely keeping an eye out for him in the hallway.

"Girl, you're chasing up the wrong tree." Mercedes whispered to her.

Summer smiled. "I'm not alone on my conquest?"

"Girl, he's the QB. What do you think?"

She smiled at her, "Mercedes, thank you so much for the advice." After hugging her, she went to go sit in the stands by herself.

* * *

Finn caught himself looking in the stands for her blond hair way too many times. It was throwing his game. If she mattered at all, he would need to impress her with his skills. He tried paying a little bit more attention, but inevitably failed. Coach Tanaka ended up giving him laps even though it was raining.

"You have to keep your game, dude." Matt patted his shoulder.

"I know. I just- got a little distracted."

"Something bothering you?"

"What is this?" he tried joking, "Talk about your feelings time?"

Matt shook his head. "You better drop whatever's bothering you before Coach sends you to Ms. Pillsbury."

Finn nodded. "Alright. Thanks man."

The guys track team was piling in then, so he quickly changed into some shorts and a wife-beater to start his laps.

"Next time it's pads-on." Coach warned him as he passed him on his way out. Man did he get on his nerves.

Finn got a couple of laps out of the way quickly by sprinting and slowed to a jog for the rest. Running usually got rid of his frustration. Sometimes he was glad Coach gave him laps. That meant less down-time with Kurt around the house. Less talk about the newest Prada bag, and whatnot. He tried to shake it out of his head and get to a happy place. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the first game of the season. Him walking on to the field in his pads and holding his helmet, waving to the enthusiastic crowd with New Directions performing the national anthem in parts like a high school's choir.

Then, in the middle of the field, she appeared, in a tight track uniform, holding a stretch to loosen her calves. He tried to blink his eyes open, but there was a problem. His eyes were open. She really was there. getting ready to run around the same track he was. He felt himself getting excited, so he tried clearing his head again. No luck. When he rounded the corner, she was gone.

"Maybe I'm seeing things," he told himself.

"You're seeing things?" a female voice whispered from behind him.

He skidded to a halt and gasped, nearly falling over.

Summer stood there, eyeing him curiously. "That's not a good sign. Any shortness of breath?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned on his knees. "I've been running?" he huffed.

Her mouth curved into a smile. "I see that."

"Um..." He probably had that stupid look on his face...

She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm - sorry,"

"What, is so funny?" he huffed again, furrowing his brows.

She covered her mouth to stop her giggles. "It's just- your face-"

"My face?" he put his hands on it, but didn't feel anything.

"No, no, no." she took a hold of his wrists. "That look you had, the confused one. Yes! That one!"

Finn tried a different look. "Um."

"It's adorable." she smiled. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment, unaware of anything else. She finally let go of his wrists. "Er- do you, need a running partner?"

He looked at the ground. "Actually I was just going inside. I uh, just finished." Lie...

"Oh," she frowned, trying her best to sound disappointed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Tomorrow?"

"School. I'm, um, in your Spanish class." she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, school, right." he nodded. "I knew that."

"Sure," she nodded, hiding a smile. "I'm going to go run now."

"Right." he started backing up. "Tomorrow."

She bit her lip as he turned around. He was cute.


	5. Auditions

_A/n: If you are reading this story, please review. I love them! They make me feel like my stories are appreciated :)_

**(narrator) So there's a new girl at school and Puck is obviously hot for her. Except there's one little problem: Finn's crazy about her. That's what you missed on GLEE.**

Summer wasn't very popular at her old school. There were _far_ prettier girls than her both there and at McKinley High. She figured that once she'd been around for a few weeks, people would start to shut up about her. Joining the track team didn't help one bit. All of the girls idolized her, and the boys couldn't keep their eyes away while she stretched. The only thing that kept her head above water at this school was Finn Hudson.

"Dónde está el aeropuerto?"

"Dónde está el aeropuerto?" the class repeated.

"Where is the... what?" she muttered to herself.

Spanish class. The most interesting period of the day. When Mr. Schuester wasn't making them sing songs in Spanish, he was talking in Spanish, and Summer didn't get _anything_ he said.

"Um, Mr. Schuester-"

"Spanish!" he folded his arms.

"Um, qué?" She frowned. Some kids around her giggled.

"Are you having a hard time understanding me?"

"Si." she nodded.

He sighed, "Vamos a empezar otra vez más lenta." Then he started everything again, but spoke like he was talking to a three year old.

Summer sunk in her seat and let her eyes wander to Finn. He was staring at his book, obviously confused, but he was mouthing along with them. Her eyes drifted closed, and she dreamed in Spanish.

* * *

Quinn was performing her recently added daily routine of walking through the showers. It wasn't a creepy way... it was to find shower-head singers. That's how Finn got discovered, so why not anyone else? She finished up and sighed. No one else. It was up to the talent show now.

_(Believe In Me - Demi Lovato)_  
(_Summer_, **Quinn**)

_"I'm losing myself_  
_Trying to compete_  
_With everyone else_  
_Instead of just being me_  
_Don't know where to turn_  
_I've been stuck in this routine_  
_I need to change my ways_  
_Instead of always being weak."_

Quinn peered around the building to see her alone sitting on a bench with her iPod plugged in. That Summer girl everyone was talking about. She was too boring-looking. That couldn't have been her singing.

_"I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful... today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_  
_So you see, I just wanna believe in me."_

"Was that _you_?" she asked Summer.

Summer was speechless. Had Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl at McKinley, heard _her_ singing?

"It was good."

"Um,"

Quinn was getting no where, so she decided to sing too.

**"The mirror can lie**  
**Doesn't show you what's inside**  
**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**  
**It's amazing what you can hide**  
**Just by putting on a smile.**

**I don't wanna be afraid**  
**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful... today**  
**And know that I'm okay**  
**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**  
**So you see, I just wanna believe in me."**

"I know how you feel." Quinn frowned. "I mean, _look_ at me."

"You have a beautiful voice..."

"And so do you do. You should be in the talent show." she smiled, handing her a flyer. After she had a good look, she left.

* * *

"Talent show auditions. Number one, please come on the stage." Mr. Schue said dully.

Rachel Berry skipped across the stage. _Of course._

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry."

"We know. What are you singing?" Figgins groaned.

The auditions were boring. At least,that's what Finn thought. He was an extra judge because Ms. Pillsbury couldn't make it. Lucky him. Rachel was amazing and all, but she got on his nerves sometimes. Okay, a lot.

"Christina Aguilera's 'Hurt'." she smiled, pointing at the pianist.

Blah blah blah. Finn rolled his eyes. She was getting in. Why did she even try out? After she and about five hundred others, he was getting tired.

"Mr." yawn "Schuester-" yawn.

"I know." he yawned too. "One more."

Summer looked at the floor as she walked across the stage. She never liked being stared at.

"Summer Dodson," Mr. Schue read her name. "Go ahead."

She didn't have enough time to actually _prepare_ a song, so she was just going to wing it. Acapella.

_(Demi Lovato - Catch Me)_

_"See this heart_  
_Wont settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where im falling_  
_But please don't catch me."_

Finn had to wipe the druel off the table and close his jaw. "Pass," he muttered.

"Excellent!" Mr. Schue stood up. "Best we've seen!"

Rachel Berry didn't like competition, and she knew she would never like Summer Dodson.


End file.
